Just Another Normal Day
by GwenCooper92
Summary: She was ripped through the window roughly and as she struggled to get back in her mind raced. What had happened to the students? And why were they after blood? Zombie apocalypse Waterloo Road style.
1. Just Another Normal Day

"Have you seen the news this morning" Rachel said to Chris as the two sat in her office filing some of the loose papers that were hanging about.

"Yeah that chemical spill that happened last night in the plant a few miles away, it's manic around here, that's why I was late getting in, there saying if they can't stop the spill it's potentially lethal" Chris said his eyes wide as he placed the last of the papers to one side and leaned against the desk.

"Do you think it's safe for the kids to be here, or at home" Rachel asked worrying that the school was too close to the spillage area.

"I think they would be safer here, I mean if we let them go home they could easily go wandering over to see what's going on, let's just carry on as we were, the sixth formers are going on their trip over to Liverpool and everyone else is here, we don't want to frighten them now do we" Chris said and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you're right there, you know what the younger kids like, they'll go into all out panic" she said sitting herself down into her seat and leaning back.

"Don't worry Rach, everything is gonna be fine, just another normal day" Chris smiled before getting up and leaving the office whilst leaving Rachel to ponder whther she was doing the right thing.

* * *

"We nearly there yet man" Bolton yelled down to the teacher's at the front of the bus. Tom Clarkson turned and around and walked up to the back seats where Michaela, Bolton, Paul, Aleesha and Danielle were all sat.

"Mr Clarkson it is Bolton, and yes, we're nearly there" Tom said back looking down at the loud mouthed boy who had his usual cocky smirk on his face.

"Ahh wicked" Bolton cheered fed up with being sat on the bus for as long as they had been. "What we doing anyway Sir" Bolton asked straining the 'Sir'.

"We are going to see a small production of Hamlet, seems as your all doing it next year" Tom said back and walked back down the bus and back to his seat.

"He thinks I'm watching that crap he's got another thing coming" Michaela groaned from beside Bolton as she switched off her ipod and stuck in her bag.

"Me neither" Paul added from the otherside of Bolton as he leaned forward to look at the other's.

"Nor me" Jess said from in front of them where she was sat with Jonah and Vicki and Ronan.

"I don't know might be a laugh" Bolton said getting stunned look from the other's. "I'm joking man" he said trying to hide his embarrassment. _You could have seriously damaged your rep then_ he thought inwardly hiding his shame with his trademark smile.

"I was thinking then, you've gone soft" Michaela laughed at her boyfriend and he just narrowed his eyes at her and jabbed her lightly in the ribs.

"I'm not soft, you should know that" he winked and Michaela just blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay too much information Bolton" Danielle said from beside Michaela who was refusing to even look at her other half.

* * *

"You alright Ruth, you're looking quite ill" Miss Campbell said looking at the girl who's face was gaunt and covered in sweat.

"Y-yeah miss, just a bit of a bad head" Ruth Kirby responded as she rubbed at her temples in pain.

"Maybe you should go and see the nurse, she can give you something for the pain" Miss Campbell advised and Ruth nodded and gathered her things and left the room in a hurry. Her vision was blurry and her limbs ached painfully.

Finally she arrived at the nurse's office. "How can I help you Ruth" she said sweetly urging the youngster to sit down.

"Just feeling a bit ill, I don't know where it's come from, I think it's a bug though because my mum and stepdad had it this morning" Ruth said to the nurse remembering how ill her parents had been.

"Oh you weren't with your dad then" she said knowing Mr Kirby very well as he was one of the newer teacher's in the school.

"Yeah but Jonah was so that's why he's not ill I don't think" Ruth said back her hand going to her head once again.

"Right well I'll" the nurse began but stopped when she noticed some red liquid coming from Ruth's nose. "Ruth look at me for a minute" she said but the girl didn't respond, she was merely fixed in the same position as before. "Ruth" she said again and grabbed the girls chin to lift her head but was shocked to see blood pouring out of the girls nose and her eyes were completely blood shot. And before she could even scream the girl lunged at her throat.

* * *

"Hey Jess" Michaela said walking up alongside the red headed year twelve girl. She turned to look at her with a smile.

"Yeah" she said to the older girl. She didn't think she would have got on with the girl when she first moved to the school but surprisingly she was very welcoming.

"We're gonna sneak out of the production, you in" she grinned mischievously and sending a look over her shoulder at Bolton and the other's. "How about you Jonah, Vicki, you in" she grinned and the three looked at each other.

"Yeah sure" Jess and Vicki said but Jonah hesitated with his answer. "Oh come on Jonah you have to come with us" Jess grinned and Jonah just shrugged.

"Okay fine I cave" Jonah said and the three girls sent him a big smile.

"Right well I'll text you when we start to leave okay" Michaela grinned and walked away back to the other's.

"So they in babe" Bolton said draping his arm around his girlfriends shoulders.

"Yeah they're in, but B where we gonna go" Michaela asked wondering where exactly they could go.

"We'll find something" he smiled. And she knew he was telling the truth. He always had something planned.

* * *

"Okay so I want you to continue with the textbooks, any help you need don't hesitate to ask" Steph Haydock smiled as she sat down at her desk. Looking at the class though her eyes narrowed in on Harry Fisher who was sat there quietly his eyes shutting.

Getting to her feet she strolled over to him and stopped next to his desk. "Are you okay Harry" Steph asked kindly looking at the boy.

"Just tired miss, felt sick last night so I didn't sleep" Harry said back leaning his head on his elbow.

"Look go down to the nurses office and she can give you something to settle you" Steph said her voice filled with sympathy. Harry just nodded not wanting an argument and not wanting to explain why he was tired got up and left the room.

Harry strolled through the empty halls sleepily. He was lost in his own little world when all of a sudden he heard footsteps thundering down the hall. Narrowing his eyes he was shocked to see Ruth and the nurse completely covered in blood and heading straight for him.

"Ruth are you okay" he said in alarm but before he could do anything else she had jumped onto him knocking him to the floor and she took a big bite out of his throat. He screamed in agony and writhed under her shocking strength as she continued to bite him. Suddenly she jumped off and ran into a nearby classroom as did the nurse.

He could vaguely remember the blood curdling screams of the kids before his eyes fell shut.

Lauren fled the room as Ruth began to grab anyone and take a chunk out of them. Her heart was beating hard in her chest and as she made it into the hallway she could see a bloodied Harry on the floor. Kids were running and screaming around her as they tried to make an escape but then the nurse reappeared and began to attack blocking most of the kids exits.

Lauren looked down at the boy and tried to wake him. "Harry, Harry mate you alright" she said but her question was answered when his bloodshot eyes shot open and he gripped her and went to bite her. She yanked her hand away just in time and jumped off of him in fright. He scurried to his feet and ran at her. Jumping out of his way she managed to see Josh not far ahead of her. "Josh help" she screamed as Harry yanked her back towards him his mouth trying to get closer to her.

Josh spun in horror as he saw Lauren struggling to get free, He ran at her and with one firm hit he smacked Harry off of Lauren and grabbed her hand. "Come on" he screamed as he dragged a shaking Lauren away.

Chaos reigned around them as one by one the kids who had been bitten began to get to their feet and attack the people around them. Blood curdling screams filled their ears and they ran as fast as they could. People were fighting amongst themselves as they tried to get out and some had fallen over and were being trampled on.

Rachel ran from her office hearing the pandemonium and her heart stopped as she witnessed the scene in front of her. _Oh My God._

* * *

**So first chapter up :D this whole thing was spurned from a weird dream I had the other night and I had to write it down. So yes basically this has the old characters and most of the new ones just to make it interesting. Hope you enjoyed guys and review if so.**


	2. In The House In A Heartbeat

"You lot are in big trouble" Mr Clarkson yelled at the group of sixth formers in front of him. "What the hell do you think you were playing at" he yelled looking straight at Bolton who was obviously the mastermind behind it.

None of the sixth formers answered him. "You wait till Miss Mason gets a hold on you, you're meant to be sixth formers, you shouldn't be acting like this" he fumed as he walked over to the table and picked up the two empty vodka bottles. "I mean really, did you think we wouldn't notice you had disappeared let alone smell this on you" he said and the sixth formers kept their gaze firmly at the floor bar Michaela and Bolton who were trying to hide the grin that was about to form. "Just get on the bus and out of my sight" he said pointing at the door and they all walked out. Once they had got on the bus and took their seats they all burst out laughing in hysterics.

"Ha did you see his face man" Bolton chuckled looking at the group around him. They all nodded and chuckled.

"He went nuts" Jess laughed remembering the look on Tom's face when he saw them all slightly tipsy walking around the city centre.

"What do you think Mason is gonna say to us" Jonah asked he was the only one remotely worried as too what she might say. But even though he was worried he had a strange feeling of excitement. He was finally doing stuff a normal teenager should be doing.

"Ahh she'll be alright, we'll get a lecture about alcohol and all that but we should be okay man" Bolton said still grinning wildly.

After being on the bus for an hour or so finally they began to pull up at the school. "Hey why's it so empty here" Vicki said squinting to see out the window and through the heavy rain. It was going home time and there was not a single person in sight. Funny enough Vicki had been looking out the window all the way back and she hadn't seen a single soul as they reached Rochdale.

"Probably the rain ini, everyones legged it" Bolton said shrugging his shoulders. He didn't particularly care.

The bus stopped and everyone got to their feet and got off the bus running into the building to shelter from the rain. "Where did this rain come from, it's been sunny all day" Tom said turning to Miss Montoya. "Right come on you lot go and get your stuff from my class room" Tom said and the sixth formers headed down through the halls. But all of a sudden every single one of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is all that" Michaela said in shock as she looked at the long stretch in front of her that was completely covered in crimson liquid.

"I think" Jonah gulped form beside her. "I think it's blood" he said trying to stop the nauseous feeling that suddenly overcame him. The strong sickly smell of copper filled their nostrils and in a second Ros had run over to the wall and threw up.

"Okay what's going on" Tom said hearing the sound of someone being sick. _Most likely one of Bolton's gang after their drinking_ he thought but recoiled in horror at the sight in front of him. His mind completely blanked and he struggled to speak. Thankfully though Miss Montoya managed to find her own voice.

"Okay everyone I want you to come towards me and we're going to go and find some help okay" she said her voice as calm as she could muster and slowly the pupils backed away from the blood and headed towards the exit. But when they got there a loud gurgling sound could be heard and they froze on the spot.

"What the hell was that" Michaela said in shock as her hand hesitated on the door. But her question was swiftly answered when all of a sudden a bloodied and frenzied Amy Porter smashing on the door and growling at them.

"What you doing man let her in" Bolton said as he watched the girl pound at the glass hard until finally it shattered and glass was thrown over the lot of them. In a flash Amy's arm was through the now shattered window and she grabbed a hold of Michaela by the collar and before she could even attempt to pull herself back she was yanked through the window pane.

Bolton lunged forward and grabbed a hold of her legs as did the other's trying to pull her back but somehow the girl had ten times their strength and Michaela thudded to the ground outside. Bolton was about to run out after her when more growling sounds reached their ears and turning to the side they could see three or four of their fellow pupils stood watching them. And in a second they pounced.

"RUN" Jonah screamed as he grabbed Jess and ran in the opposite direction. Everyone followed him except for Bolton who was fighting to get outside to Michaela but Tom grabbed him and roughly dragged him off.

Michaela kicked her legs into Amy hard and she struggled to her feet. She could feel the blood leaking down her face where she smacked her head on the concrete and where the glass had scratched along her face. Amy jumped on her once more and the two went tumbling to the ground. She held the girl off with her forearm for as long as she could and with one sharp jab of her knee she knocked her off of the top of her and ran away.

She could hear Amy hot on her heels and just as she rounded the corner she spotted another two students who too were exactly like Amy. Looking down she saw a rusty shovel and picking it up she braced herself for what was to come next.

* * *

The group pounded through the halls of Waterloo road as the infected students got even closer than before. A loud scream came from behind them and they could just about see Ros getting her legs taken from under her and being dragged into a classroom and out of sight. Their hearts began to beat even faster as they literally ran for their lives.

Another loud yell hit their years and this time the second infected student had grabbed a hold of Phillip and he too was ripped away from the group and was viciously attacked by another of the infected.

"Quick in" Tom said pointing to his room and they all ran in. Tom closed the blinds and shut the door and pushed a table up against it. "Everybody be quiet" he said as the footsteps got louder and louder. But they all let out a quiet sigh of relief as they saw the shadows speed past the window and the footsteps died away.

Everyone was sat in a stunned silence. No one could register what had happened in the last ten minutes. But the eerie silence was broken by Bolton.

"They killed her" he said barely above a whisper but in the silence they were sat in it sounded like a shout. His eyes were completely blank and he stared vacantly into the space in front of him. "She's dead" he said again and a lone tear fell down his face.

Paul put his shaking hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sorry Bolton" he said his own voice quivering. She was one of their best friends, the strongest of them all, and if she could be picked off, then any of them could.

"I should have done more" he said not looking at anyone. He hadn't even registered Paul's apology. "I should have pulled her tighter" he said to no one in particular. The other's looked at him in sadness and horror. Tears were flowing down Danielle and Aleesha's face as well as Jess and even Jonah. No one could even imagine how he must have been feeling.

"There was nothing you could have done Bolton" Tom said kneeling down in front of the teenager. He had never seen the boy look so broken as he did now. Bolton didn't answer him. He was looking at him but not at him, through him.

"What were they" he said finally looking at Tom. "What the hell had happened to them for them to do this" he added blinking away a few tears.

"I don't know Bolton, but whatever it is, they're not human anymore" Tom said looking at the other's around him as well.

"Will Michaela be" he said and then gulped loudly. "Like that" he said his voice breaking once again.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out what the hell is going on here" Tom said and walked over to Miss Montoya who was trying to calm down Aleesha and Danielle.

"Francesca can I have your phone, I know it's a long shot but I'm going to try and get in touch with Rachel and Kim" he said and she handed him her phone wordlessly. Dialling Rachel's number the phone began to ring. "Come on pick up" he grumbled running his hand through his hair.

"Hello" came Rachel's quiet voice.

"Rach it's me, are you alright?, where are you?" Tom asked his voice filled with relief as he heard the headmistress's voice.

"We're shut in my office, there's only a handful of us left Tom" she said trying to keep as calm as she could. "How about you".

"Same, we've lost a few as well" he said back not knowing how he was going to tell Rachel that her nephew was dead.

"Oh God, who?" she asked concern filling her voice.

"Umm Michaela White" Tom said first and he could hear her shock at the other end of the phone.

"Oh no, Michaela" she said her voice filled with sadness. "Who else".

"Ros McCain and" he began but faltered before he could say the name.

"Who Tom" Rachel said wondering why he wouldn't say.

"And Phillip, I'm so sorry Rach, there was nothing we could do" he said but was met with silence on the other end. "Rach" he said again but no response. Suddenly though Chris's voice filled his ears.

"Tom, look I know it's a risk but i think it's best if you try and make your way up here, safety in numbers" he said his voice filled with urgency.

"Okay yeah, we'll see you soon, hopefully" and with that he hung up the phone. Sighing he turned to the other's and spoke.

"We're gonna move guys, the other's are up in Mason's office, so let's get a move on" he said and slowly and wearily they all got to their feet wondering what stepping out of that door would bring.

* * *

**So second chapter up guys. Review if you enjoyed, and ps all is not what it seems death wise :D**


End file.
